


Heroes Of Our Time

by erosarose, Hetalitale



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosarose/pseuds/erosarose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalitale/pseuds/Hetalitale
Summary: The world has ended, yet it also begun. Monsters, demons, zombies, Croatian, yes indeed, it's the Apocalypse. But that doesn't mean it's all bad, there are always chosen ones. Mark, Matthew, Seán, Nate, Felix, Ethan, and so many more have been chosen to save the world form it's appending doom.But there is a catch, if the Croatian virus gets to you . . . So does your worst fear, and or demon. So better watch out choosens or you're all dead.





	Heroes Of Our Time

Today was just a "normal" day. If you call the post-apocalypse normal. Everything did go to hell, literally. And if the weather was right it would rain blood.

Nate was a leader of a small group, he gave the guidance, freedom, ability to leave freely. But he was also a good warrior. And he didn't accept thieves.

Matt, he was a loner, he rummaged through others belongings, and stole from groups. But right now, he was caught. By the worst guy too. Nate. So right now Matt was chilling out, tied to a tree staring up at the red sky sighing, unlike everyone else. He wanted to stop the apocalypse, not survive it.

Mark was Nate's loyal friend, having been found first by Nate and has stuck to his side ever since, helping other people out and listening to Nate's suggestions and commands. In this moment, he was to guard Matt and make sure he didn't escape the trap. Honestly, it was not fun, but he would do anything for Nate, and Nate would do the same for Mark, so he accepted the job.

"Will you let me go?" Matt asked Mark irritably, struggling in his restraints. "I have other important business to attend to, you know?"

Mark glanced at Matt. "Like what? Stealing more of everyone's shit and robbing people who actually need the things they have?" he questioned.

Matt rolled his eyes, pulling at the ropes.   
"You gonna leave me tied, out for the Croatian Zombie?" He mocked. Mark just ignored him sighing. 

Jack, a man from Ireland who got caught in a plane crash, is now stuck in America. He plays as he entertainer of the group; he walked over seeing Mark, the Irishmen sighed as he leaned on the tree.

"I got some Irish cream. I know you can't drink, but a little sip won't hurt. Right?" He asked in a thick accent. Truth is, ever sense Jack got here, he had googoo eyes for many people, sometimes even the thief.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, staring at Jack. "If you want to. How did you get it, anyways?"

Jack giggled and gestured to the thief, smirking down at him. "Well this fucker had some in his bag, so I thought I'd 'confiscate' it and have a little taste...y'know?" He looked back up at Mark with his said goo-goo eyes, trailing them along his muscles and back up to his chiseled jaw. "Join me?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Just give me a little sip."

Matt growled, "Oh come on! I actually had that!" He complained looking off. He fared at the two before biting his lips at the sound of a twig snapping. "Let me go. Please!" He demanded, try to be polite by adding please.

Nate jumped out of the bush, making Matt finch back and hit his head against the tree. Making the leader snicker. "You really are on guard twenty four seven." He joked.

Jack hummed and popped the cap of the beer, and put it to Mark's lips. "Just a sip." He purred.

Matt growled and tried struggling free. "At least let me stand?" The man begged, giving the best gosh damn teddy bear eyes he could.

Mark took a sip, groaning in satisfaction at the taste. But he promised a sip, so that's all he took...until he asked for another sip. When given a look, he put a pout on his face that Jack couldn't say no to.

Matt scoffed. "Really? So his pout works on getting a sip, but me saying please, and giving my best teddy bear eyes doesn't get me even the chance to stand up?"

Nate sat next to Matt and chuckled at him. "Well when you're a thief trying to steal things, that's a different story." He shrugged his shoulders when Matt tried to flip him off. "Sorry, darling, hon, that's how it works here. Also, Mark, thanks for watching over him while I was gone."

Mark nodded and finally admitted to say he had enough. Matt groaned looking to the dead grass, anything but Nate.

"Matthew is it?" Nate asked pulling out a knife and teasing Matt by gentle grazing it over the rope. "Why did you steal? Why do you steal?" He asked. 

The brunette turned to Nate with a glare. "None of your business." He spat that statement like acid, making Nate frown lightly.

"I know why your pissed. I'd be pissed too if I was tied to a tree for about three days." Nate mumbled making Matt sigh. " I have plans, and I don't want people weighing me down. So I'm an independent scavenger. " He said.

"What plans?" Jack asked, sitting in front of Matt between his legs. "Maybe if you'd tell us and stop being rude we can possibly help you."

Matt shook his head. "No, I need to do this on my own. It will not concern anyone, and nobody needs to know about it." He looked down at the knife, biting his lip. "But please let me go?"

Jack giggled at Matt, admiring his beautiful face and soft features despite being nearly the opposite of soft in the way he talked. "Not a chance, beautiful," he cooed.

Mark rolled his eyes at Jack. "Will you stop flirting with everyone you see?"

Nate chuckled. "Oh come on Mark it's the end of the world, let the not have his fun." He stated cutting Matt's bonds loose and pulling him up.

"What are you...?" Mark questioned, before Nate pinned Matt against the tree. "Listen here, I may be letting you off easy, but like I said, this is the end of the world and we don't need bullshit from pesky thieves." He stated gruffly.

Matt blushed at the outburst, like holy shit, he thought Nate was that "Kind and Fare leader". But something like that... Was nice to get after awhile of isolation believe it or not.

Jack backed up a bit whimpering a bit. Nate was ruthless, Matt just didn't know because he was tied to a tree for the past three days.

"So I can leave?" Matt asked in a questioning tone. "I didn't say that." Nate mumbled backing up.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with him, then, Nate?"

Matt gulped. "Y-Yeah, what are you going to do to me, Nate?" he asked, trying to act tough after that outburst; but honestly, with the way Jack was acting, he had a feeling there was something more to Nate than what he's seen so far.

Nate glanced back at Mark and Jack, then back at Matt. "Let's keep you. You look useful for scavenging, not stealing."

"What's the difference?"

"One is for a good cause, and one is cruel."

Matt flared at Nate. "But what if I'm stealing for a good cause?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders as he twiddled the knife in his hand. "Then you would have told us what that was already."

Matt sighed and kept quiet not wanting to vent, but if He had too, he would, in time. He sighed loudly and nodded. "Can we just get my cat?" He mumbled .

Mark scoffed quietly, "Dogs are better." He whispered. Making Jack giggle at Mark's faint blush.

Nate sighed, "We better move fast, Sun is setting, and we about a mile away from town." He stated looking into Matt's sparkly brown eyes.

Matt nodded, glad that he was at least willing to let him get his cat. He caught Nate staring at him, rolling his eyes and snapping his fingers. "Hello? You said the sun was setting soon? Stop staring at me."

Jack giggled and hooked arms with Matt. "You're a feisty one. I think I love you already," he said and smiled at him.

Matt loved seeing a smile on Jack's face, but at this moment he did not want to be touched, nor did he like the comment towards him. He awkwardly looked at him. "Thanks...I guess..."

Mark stood by Nate. "Alright, let's go, then."

Nate chuckled, "Get Felix and Ethan, going as a group is the best choice." 

Matt rolled his eyes looking off, "Going as a group only slows us. I can get Skip while you guys stay here." He exaggerated a bit.

"That's not safe bro." A dirty blond boy stated, walking up to the group. 

"So what? I have to be stuck with you guys? I thought I was "free to leave"." Matt grumbled looking off. 

"Something tells me you lost hope. Hope in humanity, thus why you're so fucking sassy." Nate snickered, earning the groups giggles.

"Well you'd lose hope if you watched you fiance get killed by her demon right in front of you. So yeah, I kinda did." Matt grumbled, making everyone quiet down.

Yeah, Matt only had the memory of Steph, and their cat. So he was gonna be a little sour on the outside.

Jack then shrugged his shoulders, continuing to hold Matt's arm. "Well it wasn't you who killed her, right?" When Matt shook his head, Jack continued. "Then don't linger too long. Just think of her in saudade...you know, even though you're sad, all you'll remember are the happy moments between you and her."

Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "I taught you that, Jack..." he whispered. He remembered finding Jack laid on top of his dead brother and father, crying his eyes out and refusing to move. Nate, Mark and Felix at the time stayed with Jack until Mark told him what that word meant, and that was enough to make Jack want to move forward.

Matt hummed, sighing and shaking his head. "But how? I saw it happen right in front of me...she's gone," he moped, closing his eyes and trying his best not to let anything fall out.

"Physically, maybe." Jack tugged on Matt so he could move with him. "But I think she's watching over you...you know?" Of course Jack didn't put himself in such religion, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that believing in something meant that he had sanity left in him. So he wanted Matt to keep up his hope-and keep his sanity.

Matt looked away, it was too traumatic to forget. Too traumatic. He shut his eyes resting them a bit. "Plus that little event is none of your concern so what ever! Stop vexing me with the same memory!" He huffed.

Nate sighed, "We all understand where you're coming from though, we all lost something or someone important." He stated smiling brightly, his little smile stretched his lips out to make sure little dimples-which caused Matt to get flustered in a way.

Finally a vibrant blue boy ran out of the grasses, you could say he is the brains of the group. Messing with weird science type items.

"We have an emergency!" He yelled in a hard to breath voice. Almost like he'd been running.

"What is it?" Mark asked with the same amount of worry in his voice. "Another anomaly, like a break in a seal or something, but it's big and coming this way, almost like a wave of water, made of air and black magic." The small boy breathed heavily whimpering.


End file.
